<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845545">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexploits of Yazoo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Riding, Whipping with belt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng has had enough of Yazoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tseng/Yazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexploits of Yazoo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tseng gets some back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yazoo was definitely not a well boy.  After puking for days, now he just didn’t want to get up.  He hadn’t felt like this since…  But that was not possible; he had seen the proof that the operation had been performed, so it couldn’t be that.  And while he knew he should go in a see the doctors, the very thought made him feel worse.</p>
<p>He heard a knocking at his door.  “Hey Yaz, ya coming?”  It was Reno.  He regularly hitched a ride with him and Rude.  When he got no answer he opened the door, which Yazoo didn’t lock, and walked in.  “Hey sleeping beauty, it’s time to go.”  He walked right over to Yazoo’s bed and sniffed at the bucket beside it, “Phew, you puking again.  You better go see the docs; Tseng will be pissed if you’re ill.  You know how much he loves to ride you.”  He pulled the sheet off Yazoo and saw the young man really didn’t look so good, circles under his eyes, paler than usual that you could see his veins under the skin.</p>
<p>“I can’t,” whispered Yazoo. “Later maybe.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but Tseng isn’t gonna like it.”</p>
<p>“I know.  I’ll be better in an hour or so, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“You’re funeral.”</p>
<p>Yazoo pulled the sheet back over him as Reno left.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The next thing Yazoo knew were the bedclothes being pulled from him, and himself being dragged from the bed.  “What’s this?  You of all people are not entitled to sick days.”</p>
<p>Yazoo was yanked to his feet Tseng had his hands in the shirt he had not been able to discard the night before, and Tseng glared at him angrily.  Yazoo did nothing to fight him off.</p>
<p>“You are not so high and mighty now are you?  Where are those pricks of brothers of yours now?  I owe you all for what you did to me and Elena, and I think I know just a way to pay you back.”</p>
<p>Still Yazoo did not fight and when Tseng pulled back his free arm and hit him across the face with all his strength, he fell back onto the bed.  “I’ve had enough with you.”   Tseng quickly pulled the belt from his pants and when Yazoo struggled to get up he hit him a few times with it before grabbing his arms and capturing his wrists in the belt high up on his back, before ripping off his briefs, roughly parting Yazoo’s legs before opening his pants to free his erection, mounting the bed and shoving into Yazoo’s ass.</p>
<p>Yazoo groaned out at the cruel entrance with no preparation.  Tseng grabbed his hips and pulled back before pushing back in, knowing he was tearing him up inside blood providing some lubrication, but not making it any easier for either of them.  Yazoo was in pain and that on top of the rape, brought tears to his eyes.  His breathing was harsh and he so wanted it to end.  Then he felt Tseng cum inside him before pulling out and falling onto his backside on the bed, breathing hard himself.  After a few minutes he noticed the blood on his cock and pulled at Yazoo’s sheets to wipe it from him.  He was still half hard and turning to look at the gasping body beside him he reached out to loosen and free the belt which he threw to the floor.  “Take your shirt off,” he ordered before getting off the bed.</p>
<p>It took a few more minutes for Yazoo to roll over and look to where Tseng was stripping off his clothing.  He realized the man was not finished with him yet.  Painfully he sat up and took the shirt off, leaving himself naked.  He looked at Tseng’s body, he was well made with hair loose at his shoulder, he was quite handsome.  Yazoo felt the now familiar need for the man, but also the not wanting the pain that he knew the man would give him.  The man had been given pain from he and his brothers, and he wanted to give some of that back.  He was unsure why Tseng was choosing to do it this way.</p>
<p>Again Tseng gto on the bed and pushed him so he fell onto the pillows and he knelt between his pushed apart legs.  Tseng was fully hard again, and Yazoo thought he was just going to shove into him unprepared again, but, “Lube.”</p>
<p>Yazoo reached over into his draw and pulled the partly used tube out.  Tseng’s eye’s  narrowed, “So it’s true, you have been with other men.  You get you’re kicks that way?”  He opened the tube and quickly poured some onto his fingers then he slid them over his cock.  </p>
<p>Yazoo just looked him in the eye, he lay there almost willing to take his fate.</p>
<p>“I really don’t care either way, I’m still going to fuck you and you are going to take it you hear me?  Today you are my bitch.  And don’t worry, no one will disturb us.  I’ve got everyone out covering for you.”  With that he grabbed at Yazoo’s hips titled them up and once again shoved into him, the passage rough and sore, but a little bit easier with the lube surrounding Tseng’s cock.  The man’s hands shifted to beside his head as he thrust in and out of Yazoo at a hard pace, he was throwing his weight into each thrust and Yazoo grunted with the man’s pounding at him.  At some point Tseng looked down at him, but Yazoo closed his eyes, then suddenly they burst open when he felt the man’s lips on a nipple, licking and sucking, then biting enough for him to cry out and throw his heard back, his hands clawed at his sheets.  Tseng slowed his thrusts as he continued to assail Yazoo’s nipples, but when he heard the mewls he knew were of pleasure he pulled his face away and raised himself and slapped Yazoo hard across the face. </p>
<p>Yazoo’s head snapped to the side with the force.  Tseng was staring at him with cold anger, before he began to move with force again, as if to bury himself further into Yazoo than he could physically go.  If there was pleasure to be had it was to be his and not Yazoo’s.</p>
<p>He was definitely a very fit man, having been able to keep up the hard pace for some time.  Yazoo was finding it a little hard to breath, but there was nothing he could do about it.  The illness was sapping away at his strength, all he could do was yield to Tseng and his punishment.  Because punishment was what this was and a part of him knew he deserved it, while another part of him wanted it to end as quickly as possible, because it was hurting.  And though he was no stranger to pain, he like anyone else would rather avoid it.</p>
<p>Tseng had raised himself up onto his arms and was watching himself enter and pull out of Yazoo, his body undulating with powerful strokes, a sheen of sweat beginning to settle over his body, his hair clung to his skin.  Yazoo was gulping for air by the time the man slammed into his with a tight grunt releasing inside him.  All movement stopped, Tseng let his head fall and small drips of sweat fell onto Yazoo’s chest as they both heaved for breath.  Tseng made no move to pull out and Yazoo was hoping for some rest for his legs, cramping a little being folded at the knees and stretched out for so long, he estimated at least half an hour had passed.  But Tseng waited until his breathing had returned to normal before he pulled out and fell onto his back on the bed beside Yazoo.</p>
<p>Slowly Yazoo lowered and closed his legs, quivering with the stress.  Tseng grabbed at the sheets and wiped the sweat from his face and ran his hands threw his damp hair to get it out of the way.  Yazoo turned onto his side and used the sheet to swipe at his backside, to wipe away some of the cum and blood leaking from him.  Then another part to wipe his own face, the other side still sore from the slap.  After a few minutes Tseng got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, and came back into the room with a glass of water he was drinking from.  He turned to look at Yazoo on the soiled bed and smiled.  The young Remnant was weak, he had seen that before.  The younger insane one and the big guy had the strength and perhaps they had inflicted the most pain on him and Elena, but this one was all he had to punish for what they had done to them.  He walked over to the side of the bed that Yazoo was facing and put the glass down on the bedside table.  His cock had begun to fill again as he had gazed on Yazoo’s still form.  He was built so much like a woman, apart from the lack of tits, though his nipples had responded the same.  “Suck me, bitch,” he ordered as he stood there.</p>
<p>Yazoo looked up at him and saw the organ rising, but he did not move.  Tseng did however, he grabbed a handful of Yazoo’s hair and pulled him up and twisting it so he could have a better hold of the young man, he pulled him closer to his cock.  “Suck me.”</p>
<p>Yazoo’s hands had leaped to his head at the cruel treatment, but he could wrest the hand away, and hearing the way the man had ordered him, he knew there would be worse if he did not obey.  He opened his mouth and engulfed the cock.  Tseng tensed a moment but then with another pull on Yazoo’s hair, forced him to take him further in and do as he was told, as his other hand grabbed a shoulder and pinched it hard to further assert his control over the Remnant.  </p>
<p>The pain in his hair did not lessen and he knew he had no choice but to do this.  Tseng had a good hold of him and he knew if he tried to hurt the other man, it would only go all the worse for him.  And it wasn’t as if he had not done this many times before.  He got down to the business at hand sliding his tongue around the hard organ, before Tseng began to move and it hit the back of his throat, so he began to suck then. Grazing his teeth lightly over it hearing the man groan and moan with pleasure, there was a slight tightening of the hand in his hair, but there was nothing he could do about that and the fingers gripped hard at his shoulder.  The man was actively fucking his mouth and he was relaxed enough to continue, when the cock was roughly pulled from him and he was tossed back onto the bed, the hand being ripped from his hair, losing strands.  He felt Tseng land on the bed and he was forced onto his belly before his hips were grabbed and pulled up onto his knees, Tseng forced himself between and seconds later he was invaded again with hard strong thrusts.  One hand held a hip, while the other went down to circle the back of his neck and hold him down.</p>
<p>Yazoo gasped into the sheets his arms trying to find a way to pull himself up, but Tseng was relentless.  As Yazoo tried to raise his head the fingers pinched into his skin and for a moment Tseng let go of his hips, stopped moving and hit him hard across his buttocks.  It stung, but it had the effect of forcing him to stop fighting.  Tseng pounded back into him again, he did not fight again.  Tseng loosened his hold of Yazoo’s neck and moved his other hand from the hips and slowly pulled him up onto his arms, while still moving in and out of him, then with his hands holding hard to Yazoo’s shoulders he set the hard pace again as he had previously, pounding into Yazoo with force, only this time the man had more of a grip on Yazoo.</p>
<p>Hair gathered around his sweat covered face and mouth as he tried to breath and spit the hair out.  He sure didn’t want to swallow any of it.  His hands clenched at the sheets as he took the weight of the man over him and the force of his thrusts.  Only the hands on his shoulders kept him from falling forward and the grip was hard.  Again the man was proving he had a lot of stamina, time didn’t seem to mean a thing to him as he fucked.  Yazoo could hear his moans and groans, knew that it was giving him immense pleasure to do this.  He liked what he was doing to Yazoo, feeling that it was not something Yazoo particularly wanted from him.  Yet deep inside Yazoo that need was enjoying itself, it was the reason why Yazoo had not fought to escape the man more than the small tokens of resistance he had put up.</p>
<p>Finally Tseng groaned out hard and released, shaking as he did so and collapsing onto Yazoo’s back.  His arms collapsed then, and Tseng’s arms slid onto the bed as his head sat on Yazoo’s back gasping like a fish out of water and like Yazoo spitting out his mouth blocking hair.  Once he had some of his strength back Tseng pushed himself up, pulled out of Yazoo and collapsed heavily onto the bed.  Yazoo slowly twisted to the side and fell also facing the man beside him, hoping he had had enough.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Wake up,” came a demand. Yazoo opened his eyes and noticed it was light.</p>
<p>“Damn it I said wake up,” and a slap of leather hit his backside, waking him instantly.  It was quickly followed by another, then another, before he had managed to squirm out of the way and see Tseng angrily standing beside the bed, still naked but with the belt doubled in his hand.  “That sure makes you move,” he tapped it in his hands as he moved to the other side of the bed where Yazoo had stopped.  “You tired me out for a bit, but I’m not through with you yet.”</p>
<p>Yazoo could plainly see that he was hard again, his cock curling up towards his belly.  The ache in Yazoo’s ass as he sat there watching him warily reminding him of their earlier encounters.  He had hoped it might all be a dream like the one with Sephiroth, but unfortunately…</p>
<p>Again Tseng sprang and had the belt looped around Yazoo’s neck, and was pulling it tight.  Yazoo’s hands went up to snatch at the tightening leather, as Tseng knelt on the bed holding his arm back out of reach, the rest of the belt curled around his hand.  “I’ll give you enough slack to lie down, on your belly.”</p>
<p>Yazoo nodded as he gasped for air, glad when it slackened a little and he obeyed Tseng’s order.  Once he was lying on his belly, Tseng used the tie in his other hand to grab Yazoo’s hand and with a prepared loop got it around his wrist and quickly bound it to the bed head.  He picked up another as he hauled himself over Yazoo’s body and secured the other in the same way.  Then he got off the bed and released the belt from Yazoo’s neck. Yazoo turned to look at him, saw the murderous look on his face and the impatient way he tapped the belt in his hands.</p>
<p>He only had a few seconds before he tensed and felt the belt begin to hit him over and over, there was no where to go to escape it, and no where that Tseng was not willing to hit if he happened to twist onto his side, the man deliberately aimed at his genitals.  He couldn’t stop the cries and the tears, and was completely relieved when it stopped as suddenly as it started.  His face was buried in the pillow, but his ears picked up  the unmistakable slap of flesh on flesh and he turned his head to see Tseng standing there, fisting his cock, before crying out and releasing in strings of cum landing all over his back.  He quickly slipped his face back into the pillow to avoid some reaching him there, but felt it in his hair.  The bed dipped as Tseng sat, and he flinched when he felt the man’s hands running over him, spreading the cum over him in a bizarre sort of massage.</p>
<p>Yazoo finally stopped crying, he wanted to bury himself in the bed to escape the hands working over his body.  Tseng had straddled his legs and was working over his buttocks, pushing a hand down his crack and over his perineum, and back again.  Yazoo just wanted it all to end, for Tseng to go away, to end his punishment.  But the man was no where near finished yet.  </p>
<p>Tseng got off Yazoo’s legs and kicked them apart Yazoo had seen him reach for the lube again, which meant he had to have gotten himself hard again while doing the massage bit.  Then in moments he felt the man slide into him again, and he felt the man’s right arm curl around his neck and pull tight as he began to move, half choking Yazoo as he moved slowly in and out, only this time the man was aiming for something inside Yazoo, and every time he found it and Yazoo reacted he squeezed harder on his throat.  Tseng laughed quietly each time he did it, relishing the power he had over the younger man.  Enjoying his revenge.  Again he drew it out as long as he could.  Yet he did not cum before pulling out of Yazoo and releasing one side of the bonds he had him tied in, he threw Yazoo onto his back, lifted his legs over his shoulders and plunged back inside moving faster, then he stopped, released the other arm.  Without pulling out he pushed the legs from his shoulders and grabbed Yazoo arms pulling him up as he rose on his knees, still inside until Yazoo was sitting on his knees.  Tseng wound his arms tightly around Yazoo and began to move up into him Yazoo bouncing on his knees, the angle hitting him perfectly on his prostate.  Yazoo tried not to cry out, but it was impossible.  Tseng however, did not retaliate, just continued to fuck him his face turned away as he concentrated on rising and falling and burying himself over and over into Yazoo.  Yazoo’s arms were curled up between them, he did not want to touch the man, but it was all too much and he felt himself cum between them and with his body clenching at Tseng, he drove the man over the edge, and again he shook hard as he came inside.  Tseng’s head hit his shoulder as he gasped for breath.  Then carefully he lowered them to the bed, again not withdrawing from Yazoo’s body.  </p>
<p>They lay there on their sides, face to face.  Tseng reached out and pushed the hair from Yazoo’s face while looking at him.  He left his hand on Yazoo’s cheek as he stared, then he moved it.  Yazoo flinched, thinking he was about to be hit but the hand slid down his body to rest on his buttock.  Tseng closed his eyes and moved his other hand under Yazoo’s shoulder and just lay there like that, still joined between Yazoo’s legs.  They remained like that for at least ten minutes before Tseng began to move again, slowly, the hand on his buttock urging Yazoo to join in, before it moved up his body to his cheek again.  Tseng leaned forward then and joined his mouth to Yazoo’s forcing his mouth open as he kissed passionately, his thrusts speeding up as he forced the kiss on Yazoo.  He pulled back, the side by side movement, not enough, he rolled them so Yazoo came out on top and his hands cupped Yazoo’s buttocks urging him to move.  </p>
<p>And Yazoo did, he began to raise himself up and then plunged down on the piercing cock that had been assaulting him for most of the day.  But he didn’t seem to care anymore, he just closed his eyes and rode, the hands massaging and urging him on, at one point a finger slid in as well and Yazoo moaned out loud and he sat straight up as he rose and fell his hands rubbing at his own chest.  He could hear Tseng moaning even louder and pushing up into him as he came down, their bodies slapping together noisily.  Then Yazoo sped up before he came all over Tseng, his cum shooting out and over his belly, chest and some striking the man’s face.  Tseng’s body bowed as he shot up into Yazoo seconds later, then collapsed back onto the bed.  Yazoo slid off of him and onto the bed on his belly, exhausted.</p>
<p>A few minutes later he felt Tseng slide from the bed and soon after the shower was running.  He didn’t move the whole time the man showered and dressed.</p>
<p>“I expect you back at work tomorrow, and there will be an appointment with the doctors made for you as well.”   Then the door was unlocked and Tseng was gone.</p>
<p>Slowly Yazoo rolled over and even slower pulled himself up to sit with his legs over the side of the bed, his arms sitting up against his chest.  He saw the bruises at his wrists where he had been bound, he could also see some of the welts from the beating.  And as he waited until it felt right to go and shower himself, he hoped that his punishment from Tseng had truly been enough.</p>
<p>And that’s enough…for now…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>